The present invention relates to a method of measuring resist patterns used in microlithography, particularly to a method of measuring resist patterns that is adapted to reducing manufacturing costs microlithography for manufacturing integrated circuits and that is adapted to automatically controlling the manufacturing steps, and further relates to a method of measuring the width and alignment of the resist pattern.
So far, it is accepted practice to measure resist patterns, i.e., to measure the pattern width of resists or to measure mask alignment error with respect to a different layer, after the developing has been conducted. When a measured value falls out of a specified value, it is necessary to remove the resist pattern and to effect again the step of applying the resist, resulting in wasteful processing of developing. Namely, the developing time and the developing liquid are wasted, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
The inventors could not find any references related to the measurement of resist pattern.